Sadness in College, An Akatsuki OC story
by Arkie-Dragon
Summary: My first try at a oneshot...I thought it was kinda sad...Rated T in case...


Okay, I'm going to try a one shot story!

--------------x---------------------------------

Kira walked down the frozen campus path, she sighed deeply.

Her old friend had died on this day, 5 years ago.

Her friend was Zetsu, they were the same, outcasts, scary, the same.

Sadly, everyone got to him and he ran in front of a car and died.

To that day, Kira was alone.

She looked up at the snow that had been steadily falling.

Zetsu was buried next to her dorm; she after all was his only friend.

She walked over to the small gave and started to cry," I miss you…I wish I could be with you...They never left your mind…I wish I could have helped you…" She thought then hugging the small stone.

She got out of the snow and started to walk back to her dorm, everyone was gone for the winter so she had the room to herself.

--------------x--------------

Deidara walked out of his room and sighed. He loved the winter; sadly he had lost someone too, Sasori.

Deidara cried for him everyday, but nothing would help.

Deidara walked over to his place that he always sat to find a girl sitting there, crying.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's cold; a girl like you shouldn't be out here!" He yelled, nothing happened though.

Kira looked up at him and then cried more, she was holding a picture of her friend that was gone.

----------------x---------

Deidara walked over to her and sat next to her, he noticed the picture," So…You're the girl who hung out with Zetsu, or Plant guy." He stated, He got a glare and a punch from her.

"Don't you EVER make fun of him like that; you're probably one of the main causes he died." She stated.

Deidara smirked," Make me." He stated.

Kira got up and ran back to her dorm; crying.

-------------x-----------------

Deidara looked at the girl," I didn't mean for that to happen…" He stated.

Deidara sighed and walked back to his dorm thinking on what had happened…

(Okay, I can't find the idealized font…The next part is a flashback though)

Sasori sighed and looked up at Deidara who had been watching him make a wooden carving," Why are you watching me again?" He asked.

Deidara smiled and looked into his eyes," I wanted to learn your type of art!" He stated.

Sasori sighed again and looked back at Deidara," HN…So what's your view on art…" He stated.

"Fleeting and transient." Deidara stated.

Sasori shook his head," It should last forever, not only for a moment." He stated.

This started the argue of a life time, every art class they would fight over this idea of art, until that one day…

Deidara looked over at Sasori and walked over to him in their dorm," Sasori-Danna! Look!" Deidara yelled happily.

Sasori looked up to be face to face with a small figure that was white," It's for you, I'm not going to break it this time…" He stated.

Sasori smiled and hugged Deidara," Thank you Deidara, you remembered the one thing no one does, my birthday." He stated happily.

Deidara smiled and nodded," I thought you seemed down today, But I knew it was your Birthday danna.

Sadly, that next day, Sasori died in his sleep…Little did Deidara know that he had been battling a serious illness for 4 years now.

After that day, Deidara always sat on that bench at exactly 4:12 pm, that was when they both met.

(End of flashback!)

Deidara was already crying without even knowing, He wiped his tears away and went to the girl's dorms.

He knocked on the right door to see a girl he had just seen walk out of it," Y-Oh it's you…" She stated.

Deidara looked up and sighed," Sorry for calling Zetsu that, we used to do that a lot, but we never thought he would do that…" Deidara stated.

Kira remembered when they first were friends…

(Yet another flashback!)

Zetsu was walking down the path on the Spring Break they were having, he noticed a girl that was being picked on by other boys.

Kira felt tears started to well in her eyes as they called her a freak and an idiot.

Zetsu walked over and told them to go away," Fine…Plant man…" A boy stated.

Zetsu sighed and looked over at the girl; she was on the ground trying to fix the garden that they had trampled over.

"Thanks, for helping me…" She stated in a monotone voice.

Zetsu nodded and looked over at the garden," So you like plants?" He asked.

Kira nodded and finished with them," I always thought they were my only friends…They never talked about me meanly, they always are kind…" She stated.

Zetsu smiled," Same with me…People call me weird…I never liked people that much…" He stated.

Kira nodded," Yes, finally someone who understands me!" She stated happily.

Zetsu smiled and took her to the green house behind his dorm," Here's where I grow most of my plants." He stated.

Kira smiled," its beautiful!" She stated.

"Wow…No one has ever said that…" He thought.

"You can come here anytime; I usually am here if you need me." He stated.

Kira nodded," I think I'll bring one of my plants here, she's getting too big for the room again." She stated.

Kira came back a few minutes later with a pot that had a tree that was named Michelle," Her she is…My Hibiscus tree." She stated.

Zetsu smiled," I have some plants that are from her region over there." He stated pointing to some other types of flowers.

Kira set her over there and walked around," I love it here; it reminds me of home…" She stated.

To that day, Zetsu and she were Best Friends, that until…

SHREEEK BOOM!

"Oh MY GOD!" Someone yelled.

Kira ran over to the scene to see, Zetsu laying on the ground under the car, he was breathing faintly…

"Z-Zetsu!" She yelled crying.

"Heh...Don't worry about me…I wanted this to happen…It was painless, Take care of everyone…I'll miss you K-Kira." He stated then closing his eyes.

Kira looking down still crying," NOOOO!!!!" She yelled then hugging Zetsu's body and getting covered in blood.

To that day on, She took care of the flowers, His plants were never left alone for more than a day…She always thought he was there with her, helping her hold the watering can.

(OMG! That was sad, End of flashback by the way.)

Deidara was waving a hand in her face," Kira? KIRA!" He yelled.

Kira shook her head and looked up," Y-Yeah?" She asked.

Deidara sighed," You blanked out again…" He stated.

Kira blushed and sighed," Sorry, I was thinking of Zetsu again…" She stated.

Deidara sighed," I was thinking of my old friend Sasori…I think you may have seen him once." He stated.

"Yeah, I hated him a lot though…He picked on Zetsu and I once and called us weird…" She stated.

"H-He wouldn't do that…He probably just was annoyed and needed to let it out…" He stated.

Kira nodded," I usually went to Zetsu for help when I was mad at something or someone." She stated.

Deidara sighed," You two were inseparable, weren't you?" He stated.

Kira nodded," I miss him a lot…" She said.

Deidara hugged her like Sasori did to him on that one day," Don't worry, we'll both get though the sadness." He stated.

Kira smiled," T-Thank you…Deidara." She stated.

In the end:

Deidara and Kira were friends, they ended up graduating together and helping each other though their sadness. Above, Sasori and Zetsu were happy for both of them. Each and everyday…Kira watered the plants and felt Zetsu there with her. Deidara made art and felt Sasori there with him, every time he made a new sculpture, the embrace of Sasori and the watering can of Zetsu lived on until they died…

---------x------

Well, my first one shot! Thanks for reading if you did, I don't know how long this will be but oh well, sorry for the spelling errors also if I missed any can you point them out? Here's what a few of them thought.

Sasori: YOU KILLED ME OFF AGAIN!

Deidara: I thought it was okay, It lacks Explosions though…(What are you Itachi?!)

Itachi: -no comment-

Kisame: I wasn't in it!!!

Zetsu: YOU KILLED ME OFF!

Me: Sorry if I killed people off…AGAIN.

Thanks for reading, have a good day/afternoon.


End file.
